Dark of darkness
by kelamorphe
Summary: Luffy, un loup-garou, rencontre Zoro, un démon. Qui est-il? Quelles sont ses sensations bizarres que Luffy a pour Zoro? Quels sont tous ces évènements si loufoques qui leur arrivent? Venez lire pour savoir... ou pas! Yeehaw!
1. Rencontre

Pairing: LuZoro et pitêtre d'autres

Rated: M car il y aura pitêtre un lemon (pitêtre)

Note: grosse inspiration quand mon cerveau s'est réveillé(il était aux alentours de17h…) donc voilà.

Bon pour les fautes c'est pas ma faute sans mauvais jeu de mots. UA, attention!

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à leur créateur, Eiichiro Oda

**Dark of Darkness***

Mandragot*, la capitale du royaume de Phoenix, royaume regroupant toutes les espèces des êtres « surnaturels » dirait un humain.

Ces créatures étaient les suivantes: loups-garous, vampires et démons. Ils avaient tous une apparence humaine la seule différence dans chacune des espèces étaient que les loups-garous pouvaient faire sortir des oreilles et une queue de loup; les vampires avaient les canines bien allongées(plus que les loups-garous et les démons), et les démons avaient les pupilles en petites fentes. Pour les pouvoirs, nous y reviendrons dans un autre moment avec tout le patatras à savoir.

Monkey D Luffy, jeune loup-garou de 20 ans déambulait tranquillement dans les rues avec son sourire habituel (à savoir un sourire plein de dents qui fait se retourner certaines personnes en se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait de si joyeux), les mains dans les poches en allant dans sa taverne favorite, celle tenu par Rika et sa mère. Cette taverne était réputé pour ses délicieuses boulettes de riz salées.

Mais regardons Luffy de plus près, il devait faire dans les 1m75, avait les cheveux noirs de jais, une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche en forme de demi-lune et une autre sur le torse -soit dit en passant, plutôt musclé, -en forme de croix. Ses yeux étaient eux aussi noirs mais avec une couronne d'or entourant sa pupille.

Niveau vestimentaire, il avait toujours son chapeau de paille sur la tête, cadeau d'un parent très cher se prénommant Shanks, un gilet à capuche sans manches rouge ouvert pour avoir le bide à l'air, un pantacourt en jean avec aux bordures une espèce de fourrure blanche et une paire de tongs.

Niveau caractère et sentiments, il était insouciant, sûr de lui, courageux, fort, il respectait toujours ses promesses et quand on s'en prenait à ses amis, on le regrettait à coup sûr. Malheureusement , il souffrait d'une connerie sans limite et était un vrai glouton(il pouvait manger son poids en viande en 1 repas…).

Il cherchait du travail car à chaque fois qu'il en trouvait, il faisait une boulette et se faisait virer avec en prime un sermon.

Il arriva devant la taverne et entra, s'installa et commanda 3 douzaines de boulettes de riz salées. Ce fut Rika qui l'accueillit:

« -Salut luffy, ça faisait longtemps, alors ce nouveau travail?

-J'me suis fait virer, j'ai fait tombé toutes les assiettes… La petite fille éclata de rire.

-T'es vraiment pas doué!

-Mais le pire c'est que je les avais lavées et essuyées avant de le faire tomber!avoua-t-il en éclatant de rire lui aussi. Le rire de la fille redoubla.

-Bon, je vais chercher tes boulettes, elles doivent être prêtes maintenant! Dit-elle en partant dans la cuisine toujours en train de rire.

Un jeune homme s'assit sur le tabouret d'à côté de celui de Luffy qui le regarda s'asseoir.

C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir le même âge que Luffy, il était fin mais on voyait quand même une fine musculature. Il était habillé d'un polo gris pâle en dessous d'une chemise verte émeraude avec 2 fine rayure verticale de la même couleur que le polo accompagné d'un pantalon battle noir et de tennis verte émeraude également. Il avait la peau bronzée, 3 boucles d'oreilles longues en or à l'oreille gauche et, le plus intriguant, des cheveux vert! Luffy en resta bouche bée.

Le jeune homme sentit qu'on le regardait et tourna la tête. Il découvrit que le brun le regardait avec des yeux de merlan frit. De l'autre côté , Luffy n'avait pas bougé si ce n'est pour se raidir encore plus car il avait été surpris par la beauté du vert quand il s'était retourné. Il avait un visage fin entouré de cheveux en bataille, une grande cicatrice verticale à l'œil gauche qui marchait encore malgré ladite cicatrice (oui j'ai fait un mix des 1ère et 2ème génération et ça a donné ça). Mais ce qui avait frappé le brun était les yeux de la personne en face de lui.

Des yeux hypnotisant, d'un beau dégradé de gris acier et d'argent et aux extérieurs de l'iris un noir d'encre profond. Il avait les pupilles en fentes, il devait sans doute être un démon, cela le rendait encore plus beau.

-Euh… ça va? Demanda le jeune homme à un Luffy éberlué.

-Allo? Il commença à s' inquiéter et claqua des doigts pour essayer d'apercevoir un mouvement de la part de l'homme au chapeau de paille. D'un coup, Luffy se réveilla. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour ensuite se gratter l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

-Oui, oui, ça va. Désolé, j'étais juste dans ma bulle. Le beau jeune homme se rasséréna et fit un léger sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Luffy dans sa poitrine.

Voila, le 1er chapitre est fini, vivement la suite hein? Non? Je savais bien que je me faisais de faux espoirs.*Va pleurer dans son coin*

*Se traduit littéralement « obscurité des ténèbres », je préfère vous prévenir, je crois que ça n'aura aucun intérêt avec la fic'! Je l'ai pendant mes moments de divagation plus folle les unes que les autres.

*Mandragot est le surnom du chat d'argent qui est en fait un chat noir qui porte malheur.


	2. Discussion

Réponse à kiki(la seule à avoir mis une review TxT): le lemon je sais pas encore, disons qu'il y a 99,9999999999% De chance pour qu'il y en ait un mais il y a quand même 0,00000000001% de chance qu'il y en ait pas. Moi, rabat-joie? Non.

**Chapitre 2: Discussion**

Le beau jeune homme se rasséréna et fit un léger sourire qui fit bondir le cœur de Luffy dans sa poitrine. Il se reprit puis lança avec son sourire plein de dents:

« -Je m'appelle Monkey D Luffy, enchanté!

-Roronoa Zoro, moi de même, répondit le jeune homme en élargissant un peu plus son sourire.

Et ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Rika arriva avec une plateau chargé de boulettes de riz et le posa devant Luffy qui bava dès qu'il vit la montagne de boulettes devant lui.(Très sexy je trouve…)

-Et voilà, tu es servi, bonjour monsieur, vous voulez quelque chose?

-Oui, 5 boulettes de riz s'il vous plait. demanda-t-il poliment.

-Bien, je vais vous préparez ça tout de suite, assura-t-elle tout en allant vers les cuisines, toute contente qu'on l'ait vouvoyée.

-Et sinon, le travail? Interrogea Zoro, en regardant Luffy toujours en train de baver.

-Hein? Le travail? M'en parle pas, je me fais virer à peine j'arrive vu les bêtises que je fais…

-Ah bon? Tu dois vraiment être pas doué alors! Rigola le vert.

-Gros méchant… Gros méchant marimo! bouda ledit pas doué.

-Désolé, tout mon entourage me dit que je manque de tact… s'excusa le « marimo » ,attends t'as dit marimo?

-Bah ouais, ça te va bien! s'exclama Luffy en rigolant

-Eh bah merci!Et puis tu t'es pas vu, même pas capable de garder un boulot! bougonna le vert.

-Eh! Ça se fait pas de dire ça!

-Et ça se fait non plus de se moquer de l'apparence des gens! Contre-attaqua le marimo.

-Oui, désolé, en plus d'habitude je suis pas comme ça, puisqu'on se moque toujours de mon chapeau alors qu'il compte beaucoup pour moi. S'empressa de s'excuser Luffy avec une tête vraiment désolée.

- C'est bon, excuses acceptées.

-C'est vrai? Super!

-Au fait, tu manges pas?

-Bah non, j'attend que tu sois servi comme ça on pourra manger ensemble, c'est mieux non?(Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est bien notre Luffy qui parle)

-Oui c'est vrai, merci.

-De rien c'est normal!

Rika arriva avec la commande et quand elle vit que Luffy n'avait pas encore tout dévoré, elle fu surprise mais se retint de faire un quelconque commentaire.

-Et voilà! Bonne appétit!

-Merci.

-Bon allez maintenant on mange! s'extasia Luffy en fourrant une boulette dans sa bouche.

Zoro, amusé, se mit à manger lui aussi, mais moins vite.

Quand ils eurent fini, Luffy, repu, s'écria

-C'était bon, comme d'habitude!

-Oui, délicieux. La note sil vous plaît, et pour les 2 repas.

-Oh c'est vrai? Merci. Comme ça j'aurai pas à mettre ce repas sur ma note.

-Et voila!

-Merci. Zoro paya puis lui et Luffy sortirent en n'oubliant pas de dire au revoir

Ils marchèrent tranquillement. Quand Luffy se souvint qu'il devait prendre le bus dans…

… 5 minutes!

-Oh merde! Mon bus!

-Quoi, tu l'as raté?

-Non, du moins pas encore! On s'échange nos numéros, comme ça on pourra se revoir?

Zoro, surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet acquiesça. Donc, ils échangèrent leurs numéros.

-C'est fait!

-Tu devais pas prendre un bus? S'enquit Zoro

-Si, j'avais oublié! À bientôt! S'exclama-t-il en courant en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

-Salut! répondit Zoro qui rigolait. Il jugea qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il rentre et y alla de ce pas.

Le 2ème chapitre est fini! Dans le prochain, je vous dévoilerais sûrement tout ce qu'il y a à savoir(les pouvoirs de tel espèce… et les rêves pitêtre.)


	3. Annonce

_Vampire: Humanoïdes aux canines plus grandes que n'importe quelle autre espèce, sauf celle des Géants et des Goules. Ces longues dents renferment un puissant venin propre à chacun. Ils ont coutume de ne s'en servir qu'en cas de danger bien que certains dérogent à cette règle et les utilisent pour attaquer._

**Chapitre 3 : Annonce**

Luffy arriva en courant devant l'arrêt de bus 5 secondes avant que celui-ci n'arrive. Arrivé à destination, il descendit du bus puis marcha vers sa maison. Tout en marchant, il commença à penser à sa vie(vous voyez que c'est notre Luffy: il ne réfléchit pas, il pense). Il arriva devant chez lui et ouvrit la porte.

« -Je suis rentré! Hum, ça sent bon! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? C'est bientôt prêt ? Débita-t-il à peine arrivé en enlevant ses tongs.

-Eh bah pas trop tôt! Y'a une lettre pour toi sur la table et puis, tu étais pas parti manger? Ah non j'oubliais, t'as un estomac à la place du cerveau… soupira un jeune homme blond qui sortait de la cuisine.

-Eh Sanji, c'est pas cool ce que tu viens de dire. Bouda Luffy

-Oui je sais, la vérité est parfois cruelle mais il faut l'accepter! Se moqua le prénommé Sanji.

-Ah ouais? Et c'est toi qui dis ça alors que Nami dit toujours non à tes avances mais que tu continues quand même?

-Mais enfin, là c'est différent, elle ne se rend pas encore compte qu'elle m'aime et que nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et qu-

Mais il fut coupé dans son « explication » par un poing rageur d'une puissance effroyable.

-Alors là tu rêves mon pauvre gars, jamais je t'aimerai! S'écria une rousse arrivant dans l'entrée.

-Ah~ Nami-Swan~ ta force n'a d'égale que ta beauté! Répondit le blond par terre avant de s'évanouir, une grosse bosse sur la tête.

-Pff Bon Luffy y'a une lettre pour toi sur la table, je crois qu'elle va te plaire.

-Okay, je vais voir. »

Mais, revenons sur les 2 nouveaux venus, et commençons par la jeune fille, Nami.

Elle avait des cheveux roux flamboyants, de belles formes, elle était très belle. Mais, derrière cette description angélique se cache une avarice extrême et un tempérament de feu. Elle avait aussi une force incroyable. C'était une vampire. Elle aimait dans la vie: sa sœur, Nojiko et sa mère, Belmer- elles aussi vampires-, les mandarines et l'argent. Elle aimait aussi ses amis mais elle leurs manquait bien de le leurs dire.

Au grand dadais maintenant, Sanji. Il avait des cheveux de blés dont une partie cachait le côté droit de son visage, un oeil couleur saphir mais le plus étrange était son sourcil: il était enroulé! Il était plutôt musclé mais sans trop, était toujours vêtu classe et avait un don pour la cuisine -que Luffy ,plus que quiconque, appréciait particulièrement-. Il avait un caractère calme et était intelligent bien qu'il eut le sang chaud et s'emportait facilement sur la gente masculine _seulement_ car c'était un véritable gentleman. Le mec parfait? Non, à cause de quelques tout petits défauts: un pervers pot de colle et qui drague toutes les paires de gros seins qui passent. Ça vous a refroidi hein? Ah au fait, c'est un loup-garou.

« -Yataaaaaaaaa!

-Ah, je crois qu'il l'a lu! Dis donc, tu comptes rester longtemps par terre? Allez, lève-toi Sanji!

-Aye Nami-Swan…

Sanji se releva avec difficulté et suivit Nami jusqu'à la cuisine/salle à manger. Ils y trouvèrent un Luffy sautillant de joie partout, une lettre à la main.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Il va bien ton frère?

-Ouais! …Attends, comment vous saviez que c'était lui? demanda Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Bah on a regardé l'adresse de l'expéditeur…

-Ah ouais pas con!

Mode « grosse goutte »

-Bon alors, 'y a quoi dedans?

-Une lettre!

… Bon Okay Ace dit qu'il va bien et qu'il ne sait pas quand il va rentrer et que Sabo m'a envoyé un colis qui devrait plus tarder avec une surprise dedans et une lettre avec, bien sur. Expliqua le brun avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. Il vous passe le bonjour aussi.

On toqua à la porte.

-Ce doit être Vivi.

Nami ouvrit la porte quand elle arriva dans l'entrée, suivit des 2 jeunes hommes.

-Salut les amis, vous allez bien?

-Salut Vivi, ça va et toi?

-Vivi-chan, comment vas-tu? Tu es encore plus belle depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu! S'exclama Sanji en mode « love »

-Oui, ça va, bon, allons-nous asseoir, j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Zoro croisa Chopper, Une mignonne petite boule de poils qui répondait à sa manière à chaque fois que l'on lui faisait un compliment. Gentil, craquant, timide: beaucoup de filles essayaient de le cajoler, le trouvant trop « kawai » mais il réussissait à chaque fois à se dégager et à s'enfuir. C'était un loup-garou quelque peu… particulier car c'était plutôt le modèle « renne » avec des formes différentes, autant dire: Une super promo!

Bref, reprenons.

"-Bonjour Zoro, ça va?

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui, tu vas à la guilde pour le message ?

-Le message ? Quel message ?

-Tu n'as pas eu le message ?

-Non.

On entendit une vibration de téléphone.

-Je crois que j'ai parlé trop vite…

Le marimo prit son portable et lut le message.

-Viens vite à la guilde -stop- Message urgent -stop- Ce doit être Brook qui a écrit ce message… 'Faudrait p'têtre lui dire qu'on est plus au temps des télégrammes… Bon, on y va ?

-Oui !

Ils allèrent donc en direction de l'endroit en question. Arrivé à destination, ils entrèrent.

-On est là ! Alors, c'est quoi l'urgence ? C'est une bonne nouvelle ?

-Yo.

-Salut les gars. On attendait plus que vous. Maître ! Tout le monde est là !

Un homme apparut. Il avait les cheveux gris/blanc, une grande cicatrice verticale à l'œil droit que était cependant encore fonctionnel. Une aura émanait de lui. Une aura imposante. Et puissante. Un vrai conquérant.

Il souriait tout en picolant (ça casse tout, hein ?)

-Très bien. Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Comme vous le savez, dans cette ville, il y a 2 guildes de combattant, nous sommes l'une des 2. Et comme vous le savez aussi, nous sommes en crise. Sachez que l'autre guilde aussi l'est.

Alors avec les plus grands combattants de chaque guilde Barbe Blanche et moi-même avons décidé d-

-Vous avez bu quoi là-bas ?

-Du saké. Très bon d'ailleurs. Mais là n'est pas la question… Je disais donc, Nous avons pris la décision d-

-Hum~ du saké ! Tiens, j'ai soif maintenant…

-Hé ! Vous m'écoutez oui ou merde !

-Mer- Mais la personne qui allait répondre fut coupé par 2 mains apparut subitement.

-… Merci Robin. Je reprends. Nous avons donc décidé d'unifier nos 2 guildes.

-HHHHEEEEIIN ?

-Comment ça ? Unifier les 2 guildes ? Avec ces nazes ?

-Sanji ! Tu as trop de préjugés ! On les connaît très peu !

-Désolé Vivi-chwan… Tu m'aimes toujours ?

-J'ai peur des répercussions que cela va avoir… Vous avez bien vu la réaction de Sanji… Ce sera comme ça dans trois-quarts des cas.

-Shishishi, je sens que ça va être marrant !

Tadam~, le 3ème chapitre est pondu ! Je l'ai écrit en vacances et j'avais pas la connexion internet, du coup j'ai beaucoup écrit.

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça m'a fait très plaisir !

Alors j'ai fait les choses différemment de ce que j'avais prévu et je pense qu'il n'y aura point de rêve dans cette fic' !

Au fait pour info, les guildes dont je parle dans cette fic' ont le même principe que Fairy Tail mais pour ce qui le savent pas, les guildes existaient vraiment. Maintenant elles ont disparu. Et je ne peux vous en dire plus car, comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas ma connexion internet et je le posterai sans doute comme ça. La flemmarde vous dit à plouch' les gens !


	4. Unification

Les divagations de l'auteur: Bonjour, les gens! Et non, je ne suis pas morte! Mais pendant cette absence, des idées ont fleuri dans ma tête! Grâce à elles, plus personne ne peut dire qu'elle est vide -même si elle n'est remplie que de conneries. Bien, maintenant que j'ai emmerdé un peu mon monde, commençons le chapitre!

* * *

><p><em>Loup-garou: Humanoïde mi humainmi canidés. Espèce ayant la queue, les oreilles, l'odorat, la rapidité, la sauvagerie et l'instinct de survie des canidés. Cet espèce a 5 sous-espèces: les loups, les renards, les chacals, les chiens et les lycaons. Certains peuvent rétracter leur queue et leurs oreilles, principalement ceux « d'espèce » renard et lycaon._

**Chapitre 4: Unification**

Cela faisait une semaine que l'annonce avait été faite. Aujourd'hui était un jour fatidique. Le jour où les 2 guildes allaient se rencontrer.

-Zoro, c'est ici? Demanda un petit renne avec un chapeau rose recouvert d'une coque bleue sur la tête.

-Normalement oui. C'est bien ici, non?

-Oh yeah! C'est bien ici que se trouve notre nouvelle guilde. déclara un squelette avec une coupe afro et aux airs de rock star.

-On entre?

Ils ouvrirent la porte puis entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait: des tables, des chaises, un bar, … Mais il y avait aussi et surtout déjà du monde.

Zoro, suivi des 2 autres, traversa la salle en direction du bar, ayant reconnu la serveuse.

-Bonjour. C'est ici la guilde des combattants? Demanda Zoro avec ironie.

-Bonjour, comment vas-tu? Répondit une démone brune fine et grande aux yeux d'un bleu turquoise envoûtant. Son corps l'était aussi d'ailleurs.

-Bien et toi, Robin?

-Ça va. Bonjour Brook. Bonjour Chopper.

-Bonjour Robin! S'exclamèrent les 2 interpellés.

-Bien, alors, vous en pensez quoi de la nouvelle guilde?

-Elle est grande! Et toute propre!

-Oh yeah! Il va y avoir une scène pour les annonces?

-Et toi Zoro? Tu en penses quoi? S'enquit la brune.

-Ben elle est pas mal. Mais depuis quand t'es serveuse toi?

-Je ne le suis qu'en attendant la vraie.

-Parce qu'y en a une officielle? Trop cool! J'espère qu'elle sait bien faire les cocktails!

-On reconnaît bien là ton côté alcoolique, Zoro…

Des murmures montèrent dans la salle dès qu'ils entendirent le prénom du jeune homme.

-Zoro? Comme le chasseur de spectre? Ce serait lui?

-Non, impossible… Il est si jeune!

Un garçon au chapeau de paille tourna la tête vers le bar en entendant le prénom. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en reconnaissant la personne qui était en train de discuter avec un petit renne au nez bleu. Il se leva et vint à la rencontre du jeune homme à la chevelure verte.

-Zoro? C'est toi?

L'interpellé se retourna en entendant son prénom sortir d'une voix qu'il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu. Il reconnut tout de suite la personne et un sourire vint éclairer son visage.

-Luffy? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Ben je suis au boulot, comme toi je crois.

-Mais tu cherchais pas du travail?

-Si, en fait comme j'avais plein de dettes et que la guilde était en faillite, ben je devais faire des petits travails pour pouvoir manger.

-Ok. Au fait, je dois te présenter à mes amis. Bon alors voilà Robin, la serveuse.

-Enchanté Luffy.

-Moi de même! Mais c'était pas Vivi qui devait être la serveuse?

-C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle? J'attends juste qu'elle arrive pour lui laisser la place.

-Ok~!

-Le renne au nez bleu, c'est Chopper.

-Ra- Ravi de te rencontrer Luffy…

-Woah! Un renne qui parle! Trop cool!

-Arrête! Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir~! S'exclama Chopper tout en se dandinant sur la chaise.

-Shishishi! Pourquoi il danse?

-Parce qu'il est content. Et donc le squelette, c'est Brook.

-Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance! Yohohohoho!

-Woah! Un squelette qui parle! Trop cool!

-Et je ne fais pas que ça! Je chante aussi! Oh yeah!

-C'est vrai? Mais t'es trop cool!

Alors que Luffy s'extasiait devant le squelette, 2 personnes entrèrent. L'une avec des cheveux longs et bleus et l'autre avec de longs cheveux frisés et un long nez. Ils allèrent au bar.

-Bonjour, je suis Vivi, la serveuse. Expliqua la personne au cheveux bleus.

-Ah Vivi! T'es là!

-Luffy! Je ne t'avais pas vu!

Alors que Vivi faisait les présentations avec les personnes près du bar, Luffy tourna la tête vers la 2ème personne et le reconnut tout de suite.

-Salut Ussop! T'es arrivé aussi! S'exclama Luffy en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés.

-Salut Luffy! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu!

-Ouais! Tu faisais quoi?

-Ben j'ai eu une grosse mission! Figures toi que, alors que j'arpentais une montagne à la recherche d'une plante très rare, puisque tel était ma mission, un loup enragé m'est tombé dessus. Je l'ai combattu des heures sans faiblir! Tu veux que je t'explique comment moi, le grand capitaine Ussop, l'un des vampires les plus forts, j'ai fait pour le vaincre?

-D'abord j'aimerais te présenter des personnes. Alors voici Zoro, le gars aux cheveux vert, Robin, la dame brune, Brook, le squelette qui parle et Chopper, le petit renne.

-Enchanté!

-Moi de même!

-Ravi de faire ta connaissance.

-Dis, c'est vrai que tu as battu le loup? Demanda d'une petite voix le renne.

-Bien sûr, mais tu parles?

-Ou- Oui…

-Bien, est-ce que tu veux que je t'explique comment j'ai fait pour terrasser le loup, que j'ai combattu comme un vaillant guerrier, ce que je suis, ce loup qui voulait m'égorger pour en suite me dévorer?

-Oh oui!

-Bien alors voilà…

Et alors que le « grand capitaine Ussop » commençait à expliquer son aventure, Le garçon au chapeau de paille entama la conversation avec celui aux cheveux vert tendre.

-Dis Zoro, t'en penses de tout ce changement?

-ça me fait tout drôle… Et je ne sais pas comment on va faire pour les missions. Il nous faudra tout de même un temps d'adaptation… J'espère qu'il ne va pas y avoir trop de bagarre…

-Oui, tu as raison. J'espère que la bouffe sera bonne! De toute façon, si elle est pas bonne, je demanderais à Sanji d'en faire!

-C'est moi ou t'es un goinfre?

-T'as deviné! Shishishishi~

Zoro éclata de rire avec Luffy. Ils reprirent leur discussion pendant quelques minutes avant qu'une voix ne retentisse:

-C'est ici la nouvelle SUPPEERRRR guilde?

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui venait juste de « parler ».

_À suivre._

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, c'est court. Mais bon, le prochain chapitre va bientôt arriver normalement.<p>

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont mis des reviews et/ou des story alert ou encore des favorite story. Je vous aime~!

A plouch~!


	5. Coup de foudre

le bla-bla qui sert à rien de l'auteur: Nous revoilà pour ce 5ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie bien évidemment toutes les personnes qui ont mis des reviews, story alert, favorite story, ... ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça redonne du courage! :D Je m'excuse que mes sorties de chapitre ne soient pas régulières mais en fait je bosse sur plusieurs fics et one-shot en même temps, du coup j'écris par-ci par-là. Ne vous inquiétez PAS, je n'ABANDONNE PAS mes fics. Je les aime mes bébés.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Démon: Humanoïde aux pupilles en forme de fente soit verticale, soit, dans de plus rare cas, horizontale. Il a dès la naissance des facilités pour les pouvoirs psychiques ou physiques, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de se spécialiser dans un des 2 domaines alors qu'il a des capacités dans l'autre. Les démons sont, en fait, une grand espèce qui regroupe les elfes, les trolls, les nymphes et les fées. Ils sont tous regroupés en une espèce car ils sont différentes tribus avec la même physiologie mais étaient jadis répartis sur différentes parties du pays. Les elfes vivaient dans le montagnes, les trolls dans les déserts et savanes, les nymphes sur les côtes et les fées dans les forêts, plaines et à proximité des points d'eau. Une fée ou une nymphe peut être un mâle et un troll ou un elfe peut être une femelle.<em>

**Chapitre 5: Coup de foudre**

"-C'est ici la nouvelle SUPPEERRRR guilde?

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir qui venait juste de « parler ».

Luffy, reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'entrer, lui répondit avec la même discrétion qui les caractérisait tant:

-Oh, Franky! T'es rentré! T'as vu, elle est géniale la nouvelle guilde, hein? C'est trop cccoooolllll~hein?

-Oh YEAH c'est SUPER! Et puis y'a plein de nouvelles têtes!

Pendant que les gueulards discutaient, la plupart des personnes présentes dans la salle s'étaient désintéressées d'eux. Ils purent donc continuer _tranquillement_ leur conversation:

-Viens que je te présente! Alors voici Zoro, Chopper, Brook et Robin.

Franky les salua tous chaleureusement et, quand il rencontra les beaux yeux turquoises de la brune, un coup de foudre ébranla leurs coeurs qui se mirent à battre beaucoup plus vite. Un sourire amoureux se dessina sur les lèvres des deux futurs amants qui ne se lâchaient plus du regard et s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre inconsciemment. Le loup-garou-car c'était un loup-garou- prit les mains de la démone et déclara, totalement entiché:

-Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle. J'espère que nous pourrons apprendre à mieux nous connaître très prochainement. Vous avez des yeux incroyablement envoûtants, je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux. Vous êtes... superbe.

-Moi de même. J'en serai ravie car vous m'avez l'air très intéressant. Et merci pour le compliment, soit dit en passant, j'aime beaucoup votre coupe.

-...Je savais pas que Franky pouvait être aussi poli! s'exclama Luffy, sortant toutes les personnes qui regardaient de leur état "WTF!?" mais n'éclatant en rien la petite bulle d'ammûûûrrrr tout chaud qui vient juste de sortir du four qui entourait le couple en pleine séance de "Oh que tu es belle ma tourterelle! Oh que tu es beau mon moineau!".

-L'amour change les gens, c'est connu. Répondit un blond qui n'avait rien manqué depuis le début. Alors que la plupart aurait sursauté, Luffy lança un simple:

-Oh Sanji! T'es arrivé quand?

-Franky est venu à la maison avant de venir à la guilde du coup je l'ai accompagné.

-Ah, okay. Je te présente?

-Non, c'est bon, j'ai entendu comment ces personnes s'appelaient. Je suis Sanji, enchanté!

-Salut!/Enchanté(e)!

-Et Nami au fait, je l'ai vu tout à l'heure en direction du couloir au fond.

-Nami-chérie doit sûrement être en train de régler les détails financiers dûs au regroupement des guildes.

-D'accord... répondit Luffy qui n'avait pas bien compris la dernière partie de la phrase.

-T'as rien compris hein?

-...Noonnn?

-T'es désespérant. Oublie.

Alors que Luffy essayait toujours -et en vain- de comprendre ce que faisait Nami, cette dernière monta sur une estrade. Elle prit le micro et déclara:

-Bonjour à tous, je me présente, Nami, la trésorière de la guilde. Je vais maintenant laisser la parole à l'un des deux maîtres de la guilde, Mr Silver, c'est à vous.

-Merci Nami. Bonjour à tous.

De vagues "Bonjour" lui furent rendus. Sauf pour une personne, Luffy évidemment, qui lui, gueula.

-Que d'enthousiasme! Mais bon, c'est normal au vu des circonstances... Mais ne tournons pas autour du pot. Pour vous familiariser avec tout le monde, nous ferons, pour les premières missions, des groupes de 10. Evidemment, je vois venir les petits malins, vous devrez vous mélanger entre les deux guildes, sinon, tout cela ne servirait à rien. Vous ne pourrez partir en mission qu'à ces conditions. Si vous avez des questions, ne me les posez pas, parce que je m'en fous. Bonne journée.

Après ce bref discours plein de bon sens, la salle s'emplit d'un brouhaha.

Luffy, qui était tout excité à l'annonce de partir en mission -ou à l'aventure comme il disait- eut, Ô miracle, une bonne idée:

-Ça vous dit qu'on se mette tous ensemble pour partir en mission?

Les personnes autour de lui acceptèrent la proposition avec enthousiasme mais Robin intervint:

-Nous sommes neuf. Il nous manque quelqu'un.

-On n'a qu'à prendre Nami-chérie dans notre groupe! s'exclama Sanji en tourbillonnant sur place tandis que son œil visible devenait un cœur tout rose.

Les personnes ne connaissant pas le blond parurent choqués, sauf Robin qui sembla amusée par la situation.

En parlant de la rousse, elle arrivait dans leur direction, ce que le sourcil en vrille remarqua et s'avança -ou tourbillonna- vers elle en lui déclarant:

-Ma Nami-chérie! Tu veux bien venir dans notre groupe?

La jeune vampire en question parut agacée par le comportement de l'homme-garou mais accepta tout de même l'offre:

-Seulement si j'ai 90% de la récompense.

-QUOI?! Mais ça va pas la tête?! Et nous alors?!

-Bon d'accord... 85% alors.

-Non!

-Pourquoi? Je suis généreuse pourtant... déclara t-elle avec une moue qui se voulait innocente.

-Quelle arnaqueuse! s'écria Zoro.

-Eh les gars, je nous ai trouvé la mission parfaite! s'exclama Luffy.


End file.
